Something about us
by Miiri Hesse
Summary: "Y allá, a donde tu vayas, en el mundo que tu estés y de la forma en que te encuentres, yo te seguiré, fiel a mi amor eterno por ti". Serie de drabbles y one-shots de la misma pareja. #OTPChallenge [AoKaga] Dedicado a Zhena Hiik


Holi, nuevo proyecto.

Reto de treinta días, estaré publicando cada día non, así que espero que les guste.

Estoy retomando apenas, así que, veamos cómo me va.

 **Día 1: Celos hacia algún amigo.**

* * *

 **Él es mío**

...

..

.

De acuerdo, sabía que entre él y sus dos "mejores amigos" había una clase de pacto silencioso de competitividad. Lo recuerda así desde sus diez años donde un chico rubio estadounidense se había transferido a su escuela. Aomine y Nash congeniaron desde la primera vez que hablaron sobre su pasión por el básquet.

Desde entonces siempre competían por ver quién era el mejor. En deportes, el que comía más, el que hacía más bromas en una semana… con forme fueron creciendo sus retos habían cambiado, ahora a sus casi veinte años competían por ver quién bebía más o quién llevaba más chicas a la cama.

Sí, no había ningún problema con ello, no hasta que él conoció a cierto chico pelirrojo de primer semestre de su carrera en la Universidad. Tenía unos ojos rubíes que le fascinaban y un cuerpo de infarto que no dudaría en llevar a la cama. Daiki amaba los retos y todo en ese chico le gritaba que no sería fácil cumplir con su objetivo.

Y no se equivocó, tardó más de dos meses para que el chico si quiera se dignara a hablarle sin mándalo a la mierda, otros tres meses en convencerlo de que no bromeaba con él y quería que salieran en una cita, un mes más para poder conocer su casa y un poco acerca de su pasado… y en cada día que pasaba, Daiki caía fielmente enamorado de Kagami Taiga.

No le costó mucho saberlo, si alguien a la semana no cae en su cama, lo olvida, pero esos ojos hipnotizantes le prohibían si quiera rendirse. Taiga era como esos tigres salvajes que por más que sabías que nada bueno podría ser de ti estando cerca, no podías dejar de contemplarlo. Era apasionado con todo lo que hacía, un chico de apariencia ruda que alejaba a todos sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero ¡maldita sea! En el fondo, era tan tímido que se sonrojaba con cada insinuación que el moreno llegaba a hacerle.

 _Así está mejor._ Solía pensar cada que Taiga le comentaba sobre su problema para poder socializar. Así nadie intentaría quitarle a su pelirrojo cuando se dieran cuenta de lo perfecto que era.

Aomine no solía ser un chico que fuera con rodeos, el pelirrojo menor conocía sus sentimientos y, aunque no había sido correspondido en el instante, sabía que tampoco le era indiferente. Se dispuso pues, a conquistarlo a su forma. Taiga no era un chico que se conquistara con flores y él no iba a escribirle estúpidas cartas de amor. No, competían en sus interminables juegos one vs one en la cancha de la universidad y terminaban tirados en el suelo, jadeantes y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Salían a comer por las tardes enormes cantidades de hamburguesas, Daiki solía dedicarle piropos subidos de todo al inocente pelirrojo que sólo se ponía nervioso haciendo reír al mayor. Veían películas de terror que sólo lograban asustarlos a ambos y siempre se quedaban en el departamento de uno para no estar solos esos días.

Todo era tan perfecto que Daiki sabía que no duraría por siempre.

Y hubiera seguido perfecto de no ser porque justo ese día, su mejor amigo había decidido ir a visitarlo, justo cuando Taiga estaba en su departamento. Ugh, en cuanto esos dos se vieron, Daiki supo que nada bueno podría pasar.

―De haber sabido que me encontraría con semejante preciosura, habría venido antes.

¡NO! No era justo, ¿quién mierda se creían esos dos? Le había tomado casi medio año que el pelirrojo fuera tan cercano a él y ahora venía Nash y lo hacía sonrojar a la primera cosa que le decía.

 _Váyanse a la mierda, ambos, es más incluso se pueden tomar de la mano mientras yo les tiro flores por el camino justo al infierno…_

Todo el maldito día había visto cómo aquel estúpido intento de rubio coqueteaba con su pelirrojo. Era suyo, maldita sea, era suyo y él venía como si nada a intentar algo con el más pequeño. Y es que lo sabía, estaba seguro de que Nash sabía que Taiga lo traía loco y por eso lo tomaba como si fuera una competencia más.

Aomine odiaba perder. Sobre todo, si era algo que le interesaba, algo que quería tanto y que le hacía sentir rabia de sólo verlo hablando con otro. Se sentía tan ajeno en su propia casa, como si fuera él un intruso entre ellos dos. ¿Por qué Taiga le había puesto tantos peros a él y con el estúpido teñido se llevaba tan bien?

 _Podría cortarle las manos, quitarle cada uno de sus dedos a la perra de Nash para que aprenda que nunca más debe tocar algo que es mío._

―…. que creo que me gusta ―. Las palabras del pelirrojo lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos haciendo que frunciera el ceño de inmediato. No le había estado prestando atención, pero en definitiva no le gustaron esas palabras.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Quién? ―. Si hablaba de Nash, juraría que iba a matarlos, si, a ambos.

―Idiota.

Kagami frunció el ceño, molesto de que no le prestara atención. Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que esos dos se habían visto por primera vez, aunque no por eso había sido la única y en cada una de ellas, el aura asesina de Aomine los seguía a todos lados. ¡Maldita sea que se iba a volver loco con tanta cercanía!

Se la iba a cortar a Nash y de paso, lo iba a enterrar vivo en el fondo del mar, ahí donde nadie pudiera reconocer su horrible rostro si algún día lo encontraban.

Fue en la fiesta de fin de curso, que no pudo soportarlo más.

Taiga lo había estado ignorando desde que había llegado, pasando toda la noche con Nash y él, entre trago y trago iba juntando los celos que estaban matándolo. Quería besarlo. Quería tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo tan apasionadamente frente a todos para que entendieran que el menor ya tenía dueño, quería ir y arrinconarlo contra la pared y hacerlo suyo si fuera necesario frente al rubio para que no volviera a acercarse.

Y cuando ya no supo cómo controlarse, más ebrio de lo que podía recordar, fue hasta donde estaban esos dos, empujó al rubio y antes de que Kagami pudiera decir algo, lo besó.

Lo besó de forma tan pausada, queriendo grabar esa suavidad y calidez, aquel sabor a fresa con alcohol que no sabía si era por su causa. Lo besó sin importarle si era correspondido o no… y para su sorpresa, los labios del menor no tardaron en hacer lo mismo.

Lo último que recuerda después de eso, era a Nash con esa sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro y a Taiga tan rojo como su cabello.

―¡Él es mío! ―. Gritó aún más alto que la música que sonaba, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos. Sonrió orgulloso y prepotente cuando Taiga se había apegado a su cuerpo ocultándose por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Él había ganado, y no pensaba compartir su premio con nadie.

* * *

Cualquier review, comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos.

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
